An electronic fiber refers to a system formed by combining a general fiber with a conductive fiber formed using a conductive ink and the like, with a micro electronic component, and the like. In a next-generation computing study field, a study of combining a computing function with daily fabric-based accessories such as clothes, bags and shoes worn by people to form an intelligent object has been vigorously performed. In a fashion field, attempts of designing new types of clothes using electronic fabrics have been performed.
A part of study in an electronic fiber field is attempts to re-develop existing electronic components or mechanical components, which are not formed of fabric materials, using conductive fiber materials. As an example thereof, there are a fabric button for replacing a mechanical button or a fabric pressure sensor for replacing a pressure sensor, and the like.
A micro electronic component for transmitting an electrical signal generated by a conductive fiber material is coupled to a product to which electronic fibers are applied. A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) on which the micro electronic component is mounted is connected to an electronic fiber in consideration of a flexible property of the electronic fiber.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a technology to connect an FPCB to an electronic fiber.